Halloween is a Fun Time...Sort of. Maybe.......
by Somer Rahne
Summary: Can the students possible get any weirder?


Halloween is a Fun Time....Sort of. Maybe. If you're lucky.   
Somer   
  
Disclaimer: Nobody's mine, including God, Satan and the Fraggles What? You've never seen Fraggle Rock? Go use the Wayback Machine right now, and regress a bit. And while you're at it, go watch Rocky and Bulwinkle Halloween's not mine. No money is being harvested from this, so suing me would be a bit detrimental to my mental health.   
  
  
Scott Summers walked into the Professor's office with the strangest look on his face. "I just passed hitmen, barmaids, princesses, knights, mechanics and hoboes," he said by way of greeting. "And that's just the girl's!"   
  
The other adults nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Ororo smiled slightly. "I've seen enough ensign's to stock the Enterprise, and a *lot* of Jedi, with hastily repainted double-bladed light sabers."   
  
The Professor nodded. "I too, have seen the light and dark versions of Princess Serenity, three versions of Sailor Moon, two of a pink-haired thing, at least ten senshi in general, and four Tuxedo Masks."   
  
The other teachers stared at him, and he blushed slightly. "I had to ask them what they were."   
  
Jean entered the room with a confused look on her face. "I just saw somebody with a bright red wig on, in a green mini-dress, yellow boots, and this odd yellow mask. I'm not really sure what she was supposed to be."   
  
The other teacher's shrugged. *They* didn't know, either.   
  
"I think this was a bad idea," Scott said. "I mean, allowing the children to express their creativeness in class is one thing, but letting them to roam around all day in these strange costumes...who thought of this holiday?"   
  
"What could it hurt?" Jean asked. "It's an American holiday, to be sure, and some of the children don't celebrate it because of their religion, but it's fun."   
  
"What about the next phase of Halloween?" Scott asked, still intent on this part. He may have lost the first battle, but this battle he wouldn't give up on.   
  
"Trick or trading is a fun idea," Ororo said.   
  
Jean glanced at her. "It's trick or *treating.*"   
  
"Which begs for violence," Scott said in his most convincing voice. "I mean, that's bribery, right there. 'Give me sugar, or I'll egg your house.' And with *our* kids? Who *knows* what will happen to the humans?"   
  
"Lighten up," Jean told him. "It's the one day out of the year that some of our students can go door to door without fear of someone shutting them out because they're different. This is a holiday where nobody cares what anybody looks like, because everybody's trying to be different."   
  
"Yeah, people are encouraged to look like mutants," Scott said bitingly. "The more malformed, the better."   
  
"And what better time for people like Caliban, or one of Emma's children, in Massachusetts?"   
  
There was a knock on the door, interrupting Scott's open mouth.   
  
"Come in," the Professor called.   
  
A girl -they couldn't tell who- stuck her head in. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but like, Satan is getting in a fight with God, and God's winning."   
  
"And this is news, Jubilee?" the Professor asked.   
  
"Yeah! Because, like, John is Satan, cause of the fire thing, you know, and Kitty's God, because she got picked, and John's fire isn't touching Kitty's phasing, and Satan's on the front lawn, challenging God to a duel."   
  
Scott sighed. "I'll go."   
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" the Asian teen questioned, as they left.   
  
"A frazzled being," was the reply.   
  
"Don't you mean Fraggled? And dude, you don't look like Fraggle," came Jubilee's voice. They all heard Scott's sigh, even through the now closed door.   
  
"Think we should help him?" Ororo asked.   
  
"No," Jean and the Professor said.   
  
"Let him handle this on his own," Jean went on. "He needs loosening up."   
  
"Shall we watch the fearless leader of the X-Men try to ruin Halloween for a bunch of   
teenagers from here, or down there?" The Professor asked, pointing to the front lawn, where Bobby had iced the walkway, and people were seeing how far they could walk without tripping.   
  
"Down there," his two female companions smiled, each taking a side of his wheelchair.   
  
**done and done**  



End file.
